


Naughty List Ryoga

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dry Humping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Some boys have been very naughty this year. So join us as we see our fav anime boys be naughty.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Naughty List  
  
Ranma/Ryoga  
  
It was Christmas and Ryoga was in bed, well he was in his tent as usual. The snow was coming down outside and Ryoga was all bundled up.  
  
He didn't know how it happened, but one minute he was staring at the falling snow and the next he was in a grand white room full of Christmas decorations and at the end if this room was a fancy red chair, and someone clad in red and white.  
  
“Santa!” He raced over, but when he got closer he saw it wasn't a jolly old bearded man, but instead a young pig tailed boy with black hair he knew all too well. “Ranma? What are you doing here?”  
  
“What's it look like I'm Santa. Now what do you want for Christmas?” He gave him a big smile.  
  
“Feh you can't give me what I really want.” He turned around and stopped for a moment. “Wait a minute.” He turned back with a smirk. “If you are Santa then you have to give me whatever I want right?”  
  
Ranma/Santa nodded. “If you've been a good boy this year.”  
  
Ryoga chuckled. “Then all I want for Christmas is defeating you Ranma!” He jumped at the boy, fist drawn back and ready to punch.  
  
Ranma didn't even flinch. “Roasting Chestnuts on an Open Fire!” His hands moved so fast. In a flash Ryoga found himself stark naked.  
  
“Gah!” He quickly tried to cover his junk. Ranma had seen it all; his manly pecs and rock hard abs, his cute perky nipples, his muscled arms and chiseled legs, his well kept feet and last but not least his crotch.  
  
Ryoga had a soft 7 incher, and a set of pretty big balls, and his crotch was crowned with a nice patch of manly hair. Hands down Ryoga was a sexy dude but he was still embarrassed at being stripped, and quickly tried to cover himself.  
  
That hesitation was all Ranma needed. He quickly grabbed one of Ryoga’s bandannas and used it to tie his hands behind his back.  
  
Ryoga gasped as he found himself bound and naked across Ranma’s lap. His cheeks burned red with a blush as he tried to glare at Ranma. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You are on the naughty list Ryoga, and naughty boys get punished.”  
  
“Naughty?! I'm not naughty!” He tried to sound tough but as Ranma’s hand ran over his butt he couldn't suppress the shiver that raced through him.  
  
“Oh what about using dirty tricks to win fights, using love items, or allowing your pride and anger to push away your friend.”  
  
Ryoga hung his head low. ‘I...um...uh…” he couldn't think of a counter. “But you are my rival for Akane. If you weren't in my way I'd be with the…” Smack! “Ahh!”  
  
Ranma had brought his hand down across both cheeks. Ryoga’s ass bounced from the hit, it sure stung but oddly enough it sent a new feeling coursing through him.  
  
“You want Akane then be with her but we both know she's not the one you truly want. If she was you'd have told her everything, how you are P-chan, that you care for her but you don't.” Ranma began to punish Ryoga, his hand raised up and came down upon both cheeks.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
Ryoga gasped and groaned, Ranma was really going to town, every swat landing across both cheeks. His firm rear rippled and jiggled from the force.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
‘This is humiliating!’ His face was blushing. To add to his humiliation with each swat his cock had started getting hard.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
Ryoga let out a moan, his cock was fully hard now. It rubbed against Ranma’s leg but he said nothing about it.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
”Ohhh oh oh Ohh!” His ass was a dazzling red now almost matching the blush he had on his face. It seemed the more his ass stung and was swatted the more excited he became.  
  
Ranma’s swats were strong and left his ass stinging till the next swat.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
‘Not like this please not like this.’ The lost boy had a trail of drool running down his chin. He was so turned on from the spanking he felt like he was gonna blow any second.  
  
Smack!  
  
“Cumming!” He cried out as hot seed fired from his penis. Ranma reached down and pulled his dick between his legs, he stroked Ryoga through his release, and received a few more spurts for the trouble.  
  
Ryoga was on a high, he twitched when he felt Ranma's hand on his butt. “It’s ok I got you.” He rubbed his butt soothingly.  
  
The lost boy’s hands were freed, and he was scooped up and held in a warm embrace. Ryoga’s blush didn't fade as he felt Ranma’s bulge. “Want your stocking stuffed Ryoga?” Those words were whispered into his ear.  
  
Ryoga couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. Not trusting his voice he nodded. “Well if you are good boy.” Everything went white.  
  
His eyes shot open and he gasped. First thing he noticed, he was naked and warm, and he wasn't in his tent anymore. Second he wasn't alone, the warmth was coming from the warm body next to him. Third his abs and crotch were wet and sticky.  
  
He blushed, and pulled back the blanket. Yep it was Ranma a shirtless Ranma. “Ahhhhhhh!” Ryoga jumped out of bed, hands hiding his crotch.  
  
“Ryoga what the hell?” Ranma rubbed his eyes from the rude awakening.  
  
“What am I doing here? Did you take advantage of me?”  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, and pointed at the window. Ryoga looked and saw a massive blizzard. “I went out to get you, knew you’d be camping out and the snow is really bad. When I got there you were passed out.”  
  
Ryoga was quiet. “So I carried you back here and shared my body heat.” He moved his blanket to show he was clad in his boxers.  
  
“Why am I naked to?” It was Ranma’s turn to blush.  
  
“Well when I carried you back it was piggy back, and you were rubbing against me and you sorta came.” Ryoga’s blush reached his ears.  
  
“So you saved me?”  
  
“Well yeah, you are my friend Ryoga.” It hit him like a hurricane. No matter what he did Ranma helped him out more than a few times. He couldn't hold back, he launched into the pig tailed boy’s arms.  
  
“I’m sorry I'm sorry.” He chanted over and over.  
  
“It’s okay.” Ranma rubbed his back.  
  
“No it's not, but it will be.” He looked up at Ranma and kissed him.  
  
Ranma was stunned at first, but feeling Ryoga’s warm lips against his own soon made him snap out of it and he began to kiss back.  
  
The kiss lasted for several minutes before the two broke for air. “Wow!”  
  
“Yeah,” he looked Ryoga right in the eye. “You kissed me.”  
  
“You kissed me back.”  
  
“Yeah I know but why?”  
  
“It’s something I should have given you a long time ago. Merry Christmas Ranma.”  
  
Ranma smiled. “Merry Christmas Ryoga.” He kissed the lost boy again, this time going for a deeper kiss.  
  
They made out the rest of Christmas night, and became a couple by morning.  
  
Needless to say Ryoga was gonna be on the nice list next year.  
  
End


	2. Alt Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naughty List  
  
Ranma/Ryoga  
  
It was Christmas and Ryoga was in bed, well he was in his tent as usual. The snow was coming down outside and Ryoga was all bundled up.  
  
He didn’t know how it happened, but one minute he was staring at the falling snow and the next he was in a grand white room full of Christmas decorations and at the end if this room was a fancy red chair, and someone clad in red and white.  
  
“Santa!” He raced over, but when he got closer he saw it wasn’t a jolly old bearded man, but instead a young pig tailed boy with black hair he knew all too well. “Ranma? What are you doing here?”  
  
“What’s it look like I’m Santa. Now what do you want for Christmas?” He gave him a big smile.  
  
“Feh you can’t give me what I really want.” He turned around and stopped for a moment. “Wait a minute.” He turned back with a smirk. “If you are Santa then you have to give me whatever I want right?”  
  
Ranma/Santa nodded. “If you’ve been a good boy this year.”  
  
Ryoga chuckled. “Then all I want for Christmas is defeating you Ranma!” He jumped at the boy, fist drawn back and ready to punch.  
  
Ranma didn’t even flinch. “Roasting Chestnuts on an Open Fire!” His hands moved so fast. In a flash Ryoga found himself stark naked.  
  
“Gah!” He quickly tried to cover his junk. Ranma had seen it all; his manly pecs and rock hard abs, his cute perky nipples, his muscled arms and chiseled legs, his well kept feet and last but not least his crotch.  
  
Ryoga had a soft 7 incher, and a set of pretty big balls, and his crotch was crowned with a nice patch of manly hair. Hands down Ryoga was a sexy dude but he was still embarrassed at being stripped, and quickly tried to cover himself.  
  
That hesitation was all Ranma needed. He quickly grabbed one of Ryoga’s bandannas and used it to tie his hands behind his back.  
  
Ryoga gasped as he found himself bound and naked across Ranma’s lap. His cheeks burned red with a blush as he tried to glare at Ranma. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You are on the naughty list Ryoga, and naughty boys get punished.”  
  
“Naughty?! I’m not naughty!” He tried to sound tough but as Ranma’s hand ran over his butt he couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced through him.  
  
“Oh what about using dirty tricks to win fights, using love items, or allowing your pride and anger to push away your friend.”  
  
Ryoga hung his head low. ‘I…um…uh…” he couldn’t think of a counter. “But you are my rival for Akane. If you weren’t in my way I’d be with the…” Smack! “Ahh!”  
  
Ranma had brought his hand down across both cheeks. Ryoga’s ass bounced from the hit, it sure stung but oddly enough it sent a new feeling coursing through him.  
  
“You want Akane then be with her but we both know she’s not the one you truly want. If she was you’d have told her everything, how you are P-chan, that you care for her but you don’t.” Ranma began to punish Ryoga, his hand raised up and came down upon both cheeks.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
Ryoga gasped and groaned, Ranma was really going to town, every swat landing across both cheeks. His firm rear rippled and jiggled from the force.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
‘This is humiliating!’ His face was blushing. To add to his humiliation with each swat his cock had started getting hard.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
Ryoga let out a moan, his cock was fully hard now. It rubbed against Ranma’s leg but he said nothing about it.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
”Ohhh oh oh Ohh!” His ass was a dazzling red now almost matching the blush he had on his face. It seemed the more his ass stung and was swatted the more excited he became.  
  
Ranma’s swats were strong and left his ass stinging till the next swat.  
  
Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack  
  
‘Not like this please not like this.’ The lost boy had a trail of drool running down his chin. He was so turned on from the spanking he felt like he was gonna blow any second.  
  
Smack!  
  
“Cumming!” He cried out as hot seed fired from his penis. Ranma reached down and pulled his dick between his legs, he stroked Ryoga through his release, and received a few more spurts for the trouble.  
  
Ryoga was on a high, he twitched when he felt Ranma’s hand on his butt. “It’s ok I got you.” He rubbed his butt soothingly.  
  
The lost boy’s hands were freed, and he was scooped up and held in a warm embrace. Ryoga’s blush didn’t fade as he felt Ranma’s bulge. “Want your stocking stuffed Ryoga?” Those words were whispered into his ear. the question made Ryoga shiver, but he nodded and Ranma smirked.  
  
Ranma snapped his fingers and a tube of love appeared in the air. “How did you do that?” He blinked in surprise.  
  
“I told you I’m Santa at least for tonight.” He popped the cap open and smeared some of the lube on his fingers. Ranma started by rubbing Ryoga’s hole with two fingers, smearing the slick substance all over his entrance.  
  
Ryoga gasped, it was cold at first but as he was rubbed it got warmer.  
  
Ranma continued to tease till Ryoga was hard again. He then slipped his first finger inside.  
  
Ryoga moaned, so turned on right now he took the finger easily. His insides were relaxed, but squeezed at the new intruder.  
  
Ranma ignored the tightness and instead wiggled that first finger about. “Ohh!”  
  
He added a second finger in and began to rock them in and out. It hurt for a minute, well felt weird his insides stretched to accommodate the new finger, but as they rocked in and out it got better and hotter.  
  
Ranma scissor stretched him, working his tight hole open. Ryoga’s cock was still hard as a rock, so he swung his arm around and began to pump him. “Ranma!”  
  
The pig tailed boy grinned and began kissing Ryoga’s neck. With all the pleasure he slipped in a third finger and began fucking his tight ass. Ah ah ah Ranma please!”  
  
Ryoga’s cock was dripping all over him. Ranma nodded and pulled out his fingers. Much to Ryoga’s disappointment.  
  
Ranma shifted his suit and pulled out his massive 10 inch monster. “Tell me Ryoga do you want it?”  
  
“Yes do it Ranma please give it to me.” Ranma crushed the lube in his hand causing the rest to spill out all over his dick.  
  
He pumped himself and smeared the lube all over it. He lifted Ryoga up and positioned him over his length.  
  
The head of his cock kissed Ryoga’s slick entrance. Ryoga shivered, this was so new, his insides felt slick and stretched with care. Feeling Ranma’s cock nudging his hole filled him with a mix of emotions.  
  
Excitement, Joy, Need, Love and a little dash of Fear.  
  
He looked into the lost boy’s eyes. “Sit on Santa’s lap.” the fear was gone!  
  
Ryoga obeyed, sinking down onto his hard shaft. Ranma had stretched him well, even though his cock was thicker than three fingers he felt little pain as he was stretched open.  
  
The pain faded little by little as pleasure won out. It took some time and a little patience but soon Ranma was buried balls deep inside him. “How do you feel Ryoga?”  
  
“Full very very full!” He moaned, and Ranma chuckled. His hands came round and grabbed Ryoga’s red rear. Another moan escaped the lost boy’s lips.  
  
“Feels good right?” He groped Ryoga’s ass making him squirm.  
  
“Yes yes!” Ranma needed no other encouragement. Using his ass as leverage he began moving the boy up and down his length.  
  
The friction was absolutely amazing, for the both of them. Ranma’s fat cock rubbed all the right spots with every thrust.  
  
Ryoga never knew anything about such sex but at this rate he’d be addicted. His toes curled as something got pressed inside him. “Ahh fuck Ranma!”  
  
Ranma kept a solid pace and with each ride down he gave his ass a squeeze, making him buck and clench around his cock.  
  
They were both so close, moans and grunts echoed in the room. In the end it was Ryoga who came, with a hit to his prostate and a squeeze to his tender rear, he came hard. Ranma directed his cock so all his semen would splash onto Ryoga. His semen hit him in the face and covered his pecs and abs.  
  
His inner walls squeezed Ranma, and he gave in and came. Hot cum flooded Ryoga’s body, making him shiver.  
  
Poor Ryoga was in a daze, he barely felt it when Ranma pulled out and let his cum run down his legs.  
  
He was carried off into the night and when he finally came to he was in Ranma’s bed naked along with him.  
  
One thing was clear they definitely had sex, his ass was sore in more ways than one, and he could still feel the slickness inside him.  
  
“You okay Ryoga?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He cuddled up to Ranma and rested his head on his chest. ‘Was it all a dream, some kind of fantasy? Whatever this is kind of nice.’ He fell back asleep.  
  
Ranma smirked, and looked over to his closet. There hung a sparkling Santa suit. ‘Thanks Santa this was the best Christmas ever.’ The suit vanished and Ranma hugged Ryoga, following him into dream land.  
  
As the two slept on a reindeer drawn sleigh flew through the night. “The Nerima run is so easy.” He checked Ranma off the nice list, it was a short list Ranma and Kasumi being the biggest ones. Though by next year it will get bigger. “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.”  
  
End


End file.
